The Lost Prince
by Aleatz
Summary: Could this situation get anymore hopeless? Daisuke tries to uncover the conspiracy behind Prince Leon's death, before he ends up with the same fate. Can Dark and Daisuke make it back to their own lives? And if not... what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Reo: Hi! I'm so excited! This is my first fanfic!

Daniel: And your worst.

Reo: Hey! You haven't even read it yet!

Daniel: Yeah, but it's written by you, so it can't be good, can it?

Jason: She wrote about us.

Daniel: Yeah... but that was a completely different situation... we're great characters... while-

Reo: ARE YOU BAGGING OUT MY STORY!

Jason: Now look what you did...

Daniel: It's not my fault she's so moody-

_Reo hits Daniel over the head with a fryng pan_

Reo: TAKE THAT!

Jason: (_sigh) _Since those two are pre-occupied, I'll just add a disclaimer. None of us own D. N. Angel, however I wish I was in it rather than being stuck in this story...**

* * *

Chapter 1- Unknown Artist**

(Daisuke's POV)

The last place I wanted to be seen in broad daylight was the art museum. But since it was a school field trip, I really didn't have much choice. At the moment Dark's at bay, sleeping quietly at the back of my mind. Takeshi was rousing up the girls on the other side of the room, trying to press upon them his latest theory on what Dark would be stealing next. He didn't seem overly impressed by the artworks.

Satoshi on the other hand, was looking closely at each one, much more observantly than the rest of the class. As I was watching him closely, Risa pulled me away and dragged me down the hallway. "I want you to see something," she said, yanking at my arm. I heard a small giggle come from her as we walked down the hall. "What are you showing me?" I asked.

Risa led me to another small room which seemed crowded with girls from school. I could see Riku staring at a painting on the far wall, along with almost all the other people from school. She turned around abruptly as she noticed both of us walking up to her. "Niwa! Niwa, you have to look at this! He looks just like you!"

"Who looks just like me?"

Riku let out a small chuckle. "The boy in the painting." I turned to face the painting which all the girls found so amusing. From the distance it looked like a landscape, a green a rural countryside. I wasn't sure what everyone was on about. It wasn't a portrait. As I moved closer a few girls moved aside to let me through.

"See Niwa?" Risa said, pointing at a section of the painting. There where she was pointing was a boy with red hair, just like mine.

_Uncanny._

Dark had just woken up and made the effort to look at the painting too.

_I suppose it looks a bit like me…_

_What are you talking about? It is you! Even I can tell!_

"I wonder if it's a relative," Riku stated, glancing at the painting. "Or maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Maybe." I couldn't help but feel like there was something strange about the painting. I too, was being to admit that the redheaded boy standing on the pasture looked bizarrely like me. But even as I looked closer I couldn't help but feel certain that we were two completely different people. Yes, he had all the same features. My hair, my eyes, my face… but his expression…

_I don't look like that, do I Dark?_

_Is a pig pink?_

_I'll take that as a yes then._

In many ways I was happy when I saw the girls venturing out of the room. They had apparently lost interest in the strange painting. Even Risa and Riku walked out, leaving me to take a closer look at the painting. I moved close up to see the boy standing in the middle of the landscape.

He was wearing clothes which showed that the painting was most probably from renaissance era. He didn't look like some commoner who had simply passed the artist's eye. No… he looked as if he had been added to the landscape purposely.

"You noticed it too?"

"Hiwatari! You scared me!" Satoshi had appeared behind me as if he had been there the whole time. He just gave me his old smug smile and looked at the painting.

"I wonder if you know who that person is by any chance," he said peering at the boy in the picture. I shrugged slightly. "I didn't think you did…"

"Then do you know who he is?" I asked curiously, knowing that his answer would probably be yes. He nodded to confirm my suspicions.

"This painting is several centuries old. The story that goes with it is quite riveting. Almost like something Shakespeare would write… something seeping with tragedy…"

_God. I hate it when Creepy Boy drones on like this…_

_Shut up Dark!_

"…that makes it very valuable." As soon as Satoshi finished the sentence I heard Dark's ears pring up.

_Did he say valuable?_

_Yes._

_Well… that changes everything…_

_You're not gonna steal it are you?_

_I might… just let me have a closer look…_

_No Dark! There's no reason to steal it!_

_How do you know? Creepy Boy seems to think it's worth something!_

Satoshi walked up close to me and whispered, "I wonder whether Dark would be eyeing this…" He said it just loud enough for me to hear. I knew he had done that on purpose.

"Yeah… I wonder…"

Satoshi gave me a small smile before walking away, following the same path as the girls.

_Damn Dark! Don't steal it! Hawitari's suspicious!_

_I don't care about Creepy Boy. He doesn't scare me. But if he thinks it's valuable then maybe I should steal it. After all, I haven't stolen something in awhile now… it's beginning to damage my reputation…_

I let out a sigh. There was no arguing with Dark. I couldn't possibly win. I glanced over the painting, trying to find a signature of the artist.

_I wonder who painted it._

Dark didn't respond. I could tell he was already figuring out a plan to break in here at night. As I looked closely at the bottom right-hand corner I saw a faint signature. "This can't be right!"

_What is it?_

Dark had finally comeback from wherever he had gone.

_This signature says 'Satoshi Hikari!'_

* * *

Reo: Okay then... who can guess what happens?

Daniel: Someone dies?

Reo: No.

Daniel: Well... that's what you did in our story. You killed Jason's grandpa in the first chapter-

Reo: If you don't shut up then I'll be killing you off!

Daniel: I'll be good.

Reo: Good.

I know that chapter wasn't long, but it'll get better when I have time to write more. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Reo: Hi all!

Kim: Welcome!

Reo: Kim? What are you doing here?

Kim: Hi Reo! Did you read my review?

Reo: Yes… I read your review…

Daniel: Hey! What's Oddball doing here?

Reo: Daniel, you're the last one to be calling anyone an Oddball.

Daniel: But her nickname's Kim the Oddball!

Kim: That is true Reo…

Reo: Fine! Call her whatever you want! But if you two interfere today... I swear…

Kim: Fine. We'll keep out of your way. Right Daniel?

Daniel: I ain't keeping any promises. Where's Jason?

Kim: I think he said he didn't want to be around us crackpots anymore.

Daniel: What! But I'm his best friend! How can he do this?

Kim: Just shut up Daniel so Reo can write her story.

Daniel: Fine.

Reo: Finally…

Well I'd like to thank all the people who pointed out that I spell Risa's name wrong. For you that don't know, I'm a horrible speller… so in future don't hesitate to annoy me about a spelling mistake! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Is It A Trap?**

Dark pivoted round the corner, looking both ways down the hall before breaking into a fast run. Normally there would be some pitiful attempt by the police to prevent him from stealing an artwork, but tonight there was nothing.

_Hey Dark? You don't find this a little suspicious, do you?_

Dark gave a small chuckle. _Suspicious? I just think the Chief of Police is losing his touch, that's all._

_But Hawitari saw me looking at that painting. Do you think he would just let us go in and take it when it's obvious we're gonna steal it? _

_You worry too much…_

Even though Dark had said that he was concerned. Why hadn't Krad shown his face yet? Dark had sent his warning letter like old times, yet no one had turned up. It seemed that they had purposely lowered their security so Dark could steal the painting. Even though that was a reason to be suspicious, Dark didn't see a reason for him not to attempt to steal the picture. After all, Hawitari hadn't done an overall good job of trapping him so far.

As Dark moved swiftly down the hall he could see a small light illuminating the small room which contained the prized artwork. The soft glow from the room was alluring, which in some ways, increased Dark's suspicions. Perhaps this was one of Hawitari's poor attempts at a trap. As he moved further down the hall the room became clear to him, with the pale light on the wall overlooking the painting shimmering radiantly.

He walked up close to the painting, which contained the only light in the room hovering above it. Ever since they had seen that Satoshi's signature was on it Dark had grown even more anxious to steal it. Daisuke was curious, but he did really see a reason to steal this painting. He had told Dark previously, before he had sent out the warning letter, that it was a bad idea. The thought that it was a trap had come up so many times. But… as usual… Dark didn't care.

"I wondered when you would show your face." A figure behind them spoke. "I can't say that I was looking forward to seeing it…"

"Krad!" Dark said abruptly, turning around on the spot, "I had a feeling this would be a trap!"

"No… this is no trap Dark Mousy…" Krad said softly. "This time I'm asking you nicely not to steal this painting."

Dark let out a laugh. "You're kidding me, right? Not only do you expect me not to steal it, but you're **_'asking me nicely'_**?

Krad didn't show the same smile which was protruding on Dark's face. Instead, he looked quite serious. For some reason the two of them just stood there for half a minute or so, just staring widely at each other.

"Well?" Dark asked. "Are you gonna try and stop me or not?"

"No, I'm not. But I was hoping you weren't stupid enough to try and steal that painting."

"Do you only care because your tamer painted it?" Dark asked, "Or is there another reason why I should take it?"

Krad just stared at Dark with a look of pure loathing and said nothing. Dark smirked and turned back to the painting, and unzipped his bag slowly.

_You should warn him Krad-_

_I'm not warning him. It was your idea to come here in the first place, not mine. I don't care what happens to those two._

_But I do! You can't let him do this!_

_Just watch me._

Krad watched as Dark went to pull the painting off the wall. Inside him was a screaming Satoshi, watching painfully, unable to do anything.

_No you fools! DON'T TOUCH IT!_

The last words seemed to burst out of Krad's mouth unwillingly. But at the same moment Dark had already grasped onto the painting, and was attempting to pull it off the wall.

_NO!_

The last word that Satoshi screamed before the blinding light shone into the room, enveloping the whole room.

* * *

Kim: Ohh! Cliffy!

Reo: Yeah… I suppose… did you like it?

Kim: I would if I knew who these people were.

Reo: I'll lend you my DVD of the show. How about it?

Kim: I'll have to watch it in the holidays though… I have too much work to do.

Reo: Yeah, same. I have that ag assignment due on Friday.

Kim: Ha ha! You're an Ag Fag!

Reo: Kim… you do ag too.

Kim: Oh yeah… oops…

Daniel: Hey! What did I miss?

Reo: Only the whole of the second chapter!

Daniel: Oops… sorry! Is Jase back yet?

Kim: Nope. Looks like you're stuck with me!

Daniel: Damn…

Okay then. What did you think of the second chapter? I know it wasn't that long, but like I said I've had work to do. Oh… and like I said before… tell me about my spelling mistakes! I don't mind if I have heaps and everyone bugs me about them! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Reo: Hi again! It's nice to finally get some time to write another chapter. Stupid yearly exams!

Kim: CURSE YOU YEARLY EXAMS!

Reo: Back again Kim?

Kim: Yeah, I had to come back. I'm a crucial part of your story, remember?

Reo: Yeah… crucial…

Jason: Hi guys.

Reo: Jason! You're back to? Oh, this is gonna be a great chapter! _(Wipes a tear from her eye)_

Kim: That is if Daniel doesn't show up…

Jason: Don't worry about him. Sarah's keeping him very occupied…

**_NO!_ **_(Daniel's screams echo from outside the door)_

Reo: I'm so glad he's happy.

Thank you for reviewing my 2nd chapter (even though one of you was Kim…). I'm very proud of myself for managing to fit this in with my busy schedule. I really hope you like chapter 3! (And if not you can write a review complaining to me).

* * *

**Chapter 3- Where Am I?**

(Daisuke's POV)

The light dazzled my sight and I was finding it harder to keep my eyes open.

_Dark! Dark, what's going on?_

All I heard was silence. I figured Dark was too worried about the light to respond. The light didn't seem to dim. Instead, it seemed to become brighter and brighter. It reached a point where I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. For some reason my body felt as if it was in agony. I didn't know whether the light was the cause if it, but I had a feeling some magic was involved.

_Dark, can you hear me?_

No response.

_Dark!_

The pain suddenly got worse. I didn't know what I could possibly compare it to. It hurt so much that I wasn't even sure whether Dark was in control anymore. But it didn't matter if I was. I was in too much torture to do anything anyway. I wanted to run away though. Anything to get me away from the light. It was the cause of this pain.

Then everything went black.

I didn't know what had happened. Was I asleep? Had I fainted? I didn't bother trying to ask Dark because I knew he wasn't there.

"_He seems fine. He's been asleep for a while now."_

"_Don't bother waking him up."_

"_Should I tell you if he does?"_

"_No, I'm busy right now. There's too much going on at the moment… Just tend to him if he does. You can handle that?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good. I'll be seeing you for your lesson at sunset then?"_

"_Yes sir."_

I heard the closing of a door. I didn't open my eyes to see where I was. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to. What if the police had suddenly come in and found me lying on the floor next to the painting? I didn't want to find out…

"_Sir!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Your father wants to have a word with you right away!"_

"_Fine."_

The door slammed for the second time. Wait a minute… a door? Was I even in the museum anymore?

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in some light. My eyes felt sensitive and any image was hazy. It wasn't until I opened my eyes fully when I realised I was in a bed. I wasn't sure if I should be calm or worried. There was a chance I had been found by the police. I sat up expecting to be in a hospital or a police station. What I saw was something I wasn't expecting.

An open room lay before me. The light had come from the balcony and was beaming across the room. It wasn't night. It seemed as if it as in the middle of the day. And I wasn't in any hospital. It almost seemed as if I was in some ones manor. Yellow cream paint covered the walls with a warm glow. The whole room was exquisite… and familiar…

_Where am I? _

There was still no response from Dark. It was as if he had disappeared.

I got out of the bed eagerly and made my way towards the door. As I turned the bronze knob I noticed that it was jammed. It was probably locked. I looked down at the knob and saw a small keyhole. I began to look around the room to see if there was anything to pick it with. Just then I noticed something…

I wasn't wearing my usual clothes. What I was wearing when I came into the museum had changed in a golden silk robe. Could this day get any worse? I knew Dark shouldn't have tried to steal that painting! Apart from the fact that there was no point in stealing it, it had also gotten me into this mess, and Dark was now gone.

Once I had gotten over the shock of the sudden change in clothes, I continued to look around and began to rummage through the items on top of a dresser. The only thing I could find which I could use to pick the lock was a thing which appeared to be a letter sealer. It had a long sharp handle and was made from a hard metal.

"It'll have to do." I started picking at the small lock. Normally this would've been an easy job, but unfortunately I was stuck with a weird lock and a letter sealer to open it with. After about two minutes of prying the door clicked open. It lead me to an open hallway which had the same colour paint and a dark red carpet.

The hallway was completely empty. That was strange since I remembered voices while I was sleeping. I couldn't remember what they had said, but I felt as if I had heard them somewhere before. Why was everything here so familiar to me? Even this hallway seemed familiar.

I walked down it slowly, as to make sure that I wasn't making any noise. Someone had locked the door in an attempt to keep me in that room. I didn't want to know what their reaction would be if they caught me here. A small noise from the other end of the hall made me immediately turn and change direction. I broke into a run and found myself suddenly on the ground. I had crashed into someone.

"What are you doing out of your room?" I looked up to see Satoshi giving me his usual stare. I had never been so pleased to see him in my life. I stood up quickly.

"Hawitari! What's going on?" He raised an eyebrow. At that moment I noticed the absence of his glasses. He wasn't even wearing normal clothes, but a robe of navy blue.

"How did you get out of your room?" he demanded. I was worried now. He did seem to have listened to my question, but was waiting for my answer.

"I don't understand…" Satoshi was about to speak, but stopped suddenly when a voice from behind him called out. A new worry crept onto me. It was Krad.

At that moment I ran. It was almost an instinctive reaction.

_Krad can't be there if Hawitari's there! That's impossible. Everything that's happened today's impossible! I must be dreaming…

* * *

_

Reo: Done.

Kim: That's nice.

Reo: Have you read it yet?

Kim: No.

Reo: That's reassuring…

Kit: What's going on here? What's that?

Reo: My story Kit. Can you please leave, no one invited you.

Kim: I did actually…

Reo: Kim! Why on earth did you do that!

Kim: So I could look through his science book before our last exams.

Reo: Fine then. Give her your book and leave.

Kit: Why should I do that?

Reo: 'Cause I'll make you eat your parents.

Kim: She's not kidding. She'll do it… wait a minute… that's from South Park!

Reo: You know me too well. Okay… you can stay Kit… but as long as you stay quiet and let me beat you in the exams.

Kit: No deal.

Reo: Fine then. You're out of here.

_(Kit leaves, and people all over the world rejoice!)_

Okay… what did you think? You can give me your honest answer, I don't mind. Just review… PLEASE! Till next time!(P.S. Lexie, please read and review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Reo: Greetings friends…

Kim: …and those of you who aren't quite friends!

Reo: Welcome to Chapter 4!

_(Eliza enters the room)_

Reo: Lizie! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?

Eliza: I told you not to call me Lizie!

Kim: Lizie Bess Kinchington! Lizie Bess Kinchington!

Eliza: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Reo: Quiet Kim. Listen Lizie… I don't think there's enough room for all of us…

Eliza: So? Just toss someone out!

_(Reo looks over at Jason and Daniel who are both playing 'Need for Speed' on her Xbox)_

Reo: Well… I can't toss them out. They're my creations! They have nowhere else to go!

Eliza: Fine… I nominate Kimmy…

Kim: What?

Eliza: No offence Kim… but you're not really necessary. For starters, you don't even know what this show's about…

Kim: Yes I do! I've heard Reo discuss it on several occasions!

Eliza: Fine. Name one character.

Kim: Um… well… there's the rabbit… and the red haired kid…

Eliza: I rest my case.

Reo: Fine. Kim… I think you'll have to leave for this one…

Kim: NO!

Eliza: Come on Kim! You're hogging all the room!

Kim: Yeah? Well… you're hogging all the ugly!

Reo: Just go Kim…

_(Kim leaves the room. The door slams.)_

Reo: I wish Kimmy didn't have to leave… if Daniel had somewhere else to go I'd kick him onto the streets…

Daniel: _(Calls out) _What was that?

Reo: Nothing…

Well thanks for reviewing peoples! I enjoy reading them so much! You don't know how depressing it was to find that over five people have the same title as me… Ohh well! You've all made my day!

* * *

**Chapter 4- An Escape**

(Daisuke's POV)

I didn't stop running. I wanted to get out of here. The hallway seemed endless, but I wanted it to end. Krad was intimidating normally, but now he was no longer in Satoshi's body. It was if the two of them had separated. Perhaps the same thing had happened to me and Dark. Maybe that's why he hadn't responded…

The hallway finally came to an end. It opened into a large hall filled with long tables which filled the room. As I entered I stopped, only to look back and see that both Satoshi and Krad were chasing after me. The last thing I needed was for Krad to catch me.

I viewed the room. There were only two possible exits out of the hall. They were hallways on the left and right sides of the hall. But going down another hallway wouldn't take me out of this place. I would have to find another way…

The windows. It was the only other option. Straight ahead lay a row of large glass windows. All of them were closed, but I had to take a chance. As I heard footsteps grow louder from the hallway behind me I decided to make a move again. I ran straight ahead, almost forgetting that there were about three long tables ahead of me. I jumped over each one like they were hurdles, but I accidentally caught my foot on a chair lying under the last table. I fell to the ground, but got up quickly. There was no time to waste.

I turned around to see that Satoshi and Krad had almost made it to the end of the hallway. I moved to the closest window, eyeing the edge to see if there was a way to open it. I ran my fingers along the edges too, just to make sure…There was none. If I was to escape I couldn't do it by opening a window. But, unfortunately the window seemed to be my only option now. The two parallel hallways were blocked by men and the one in front had Krad and Satoshi blocking it.

"What on earth are you doing!" Krad demanded. I went back to the window, trying to push against the glass, hoping that by some miracle it would break.

"He's trying to jump!" screamed one of the men. "Someone stop him!" I wish I could have jumped, but the stupid window wouldn't open. They didn't understand. I didn't want to commit suicide. I just wanted to escape. As I gave the glass another shove I saw Krad jump over the first table.

"Hurry up!" I muttered, banging a fist against it. "Just break!"

It was as if the glass obeyed my word. The second I had uttered the words the glass shook and shattered, leaving an opening for me to climb out. As I looked out I saw a ledge right underneath the window frame. I looked back and noticed Krad had just finished jumping over the final table, and was advancing towards me.

"Come here!" he said in a tone that was nowhere near pleasant. He's hand was moving forward, and he attempted to grab me. I quickly moved my right leg over the frame onto the ledge outside. As I did Krad's arm caught the sleeve of my golden robe.

"Let go!" I screamed. I don't know why I did, since it was clear Krad wouldn't be letting me go. I tried to lift my other leg over the window and onto the ledge, with Krad still trying to pull me back. As I looked over Krad's shoulder I saw a blank eyed Satoshi staring at me. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me, but I got the impression he knew what was going on. Why I was here, in this weird… castle. Wearing weird clothes and waking up in a weird room. I wanted to trust him, but with Krad haling me back in I was worried. I pulled myself further away from him and my sleeve tore. Then I lost my balance.

There was a horrible sensation of falling backwards. My feet left the ledge and suddenly I felt weightless. The falling sensation only lasted a few seconds… then everything went black…

(Satoshi's POV)

I watched in horror as the sleeve tore and he disappeared from view. I ran to the window ledge, over the tables, and looked through the empty frame. A small flicker of gold caught my eye and landed on the ground stories below. I continued to stare, not believing what I had just seen. Even as the other men rushed to the window, pushing their way past, I continued to stare in silence. After they had seen what had just happened, they too just stared wordlessly.

"You killed him…" I muttered.

"Quiet down. It was an accident, I didn't-"

"Yes you did!" I shouted. I turned around and pushed my way though the men who were all clambering to the window. I ran down the hallway which seemed like an eternity. Even as I went down the stairs the question had gone through my head…

_What on earth was he trying to do? _

I ran passed the people at the bottom of the stairs, all looking up, looking concerned. I heard one of them ask what was going on, but I had no time to respond.

"Out of my way!" I shouted, and they moved aside to leave room. As I went outside there was a small group bunched. All were looking down. "No…" I walked up and they moved apart slowly, leaving me to look. I knelt down next to him and noticed there was no blood. The only sign of red was from his tattered hair. I placed my ear onto his chest I listened. Unbelievable… I could hear a heart beat…

"He's alive," I told the crowd calmly.

* * *

Eliza: You tried to kill him off didn't you?

Reo: No I didn't… you always take stuff literally.

Eliza: I'm sure when Daniel and Jase come back they'll agree with me. I know you always try to kill characters off.

Reo: Whatever you say…

_(Kit enters the room.)_

Reo: What are you doing in here?

Kit: Kim told me there was a convention on in here.

Eliza: Kim?

Reo: Where is she?

Kit: She's outside. She told me there was an annual git convention, or something along those lines…

Eliza: She must be pretty pissed…

Reo: Is she alright?

Kit: Well… she's busking for money at the moment.

Reo and Eliza: Busking?

Kit: Yeah… it's not working to well though… she's been doing Irish dancing-

Reo: OH GOD! NO!

Kit: Yeah… well… obviously she's starving at the moment isn't she…

_(Reo runs out of the room.)_

Eliza: What? Don't leave me in here with him! Wait for me!

_(Eliza runs out of the room.)_

Kit: Those two can be too cruel sometimes…

Thanks for reading! I know my story may seem a bit confusing at the moment, but I think you'll understand it a bit better later on. (It will all make sense in time.) CYA LATER!


	5. Chapter 5

Reo: Curse you computer!

Jason: What's wrong with it now?

Reo: Media isn't working. It won't go into Library mode.

Jason: Oh, poor you. I bet the starving kids in Africa don't have to deal with such problems.

Reo: Dang straight!

Jason: (Sigh)

(Lexie walks into the room)

Lexie: Hello all!

Reo: Lexie!

Lexie: Reo!

Reo: Lexie!

(They continuously say each other's names for five minutes)

Reo: Good to have you here Lexie!

Lexie: It's good to be here Reo!

Reo: So let us begin!

Lexie: Lets!

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Conspiracy**

(Daisuke's POV)

The golden ceiling greeted me. As I felt my surroundings I realised I was back in bed, in the room which I had tried so desperately to escape.

"How are you feeling?"

To my left stood Satoshi. He was still in a navy robe, and didn't appear to have any glasses.

"Fine," I responded, even though answering his question left so many of mine untouched.

"You have no idea how fortunate you are," he said whilst walking over to the dresser, "You realise you fell from that window you tried to climb out of, don't you?"

I sat, open eyed, in the bed. I thought back to the rash escape and how stupid it all was. I could have died. I guess I didn't think I was going to fall. As I thought back Satoshi presented me with a glass vile filled with a thick black liquid. As he held it in front of me I could smell disgusting odor seeping from it. The stench was overpowering.

"Drink it."

I looked back at the vile with uncertainty.

"Don't worry. It's just some medicine Master Padre made for you." Satoshi said comfortingly.

Master Padre? I tried not to ask too many questions. Satoshi handed me the vile and I reluctantly sipped some of the contents. The taste was identical to the putrid smell. Only a few drops had reached my tongue and already I felt as if I was going to be sick.

"I know it doesn't taste very nice, but it's good for you." I took the full vile away from my mouth.

"There's no way I can drink it. It burns my mouth," I said, handing the vile back to him.

"Fine," he said softly, "I'm not forcing you to drink it." He placed the vile back on dresser and moved towards the door. I was about to open my mouth and ask him where we were and what was going on, but his suddenly glare back at me caused me to forget what I was about to say. "Don't try jumping out any more windows if you want to stay in one piece," he said before the door swung shut.

* * *

"This room's nice." My eyes fluctuated from the door to the balcony where the voice had come from. From out of the blue Dark walked into the room.

"Dark!" He gave me his customary smile which surprisingly didn't annoy me as it used to. "How on earth did you get out of my body?"

"I have a life outside of you Daisuke," he said with good humour. He walked over to the dresser swiped his finger on top of its surface. "Does this have anything valuable in it?"

"Dark!" I shouted, feeling my regular annoyance with him return. He let out a laugh.

"I was just joking! Can't you ever take a joke?"

"Yes… usually I can. But this is different! Aren't you worried about how this happened?"

"Not really," he muttered checking the contents of the dresser. "I already know how this happened." I let out a sigh.

"Let me guess… we're inside that painting you tried to steal right? I told you it was a bad idea to take it!"

"No, no, no… you've got it all wrong…" The questions which I had wanted to ask Satoshi were soon piling up. "You think that we touched the painting, and now we're inside an alternate world…"

"And we're not?" I asked. Dark looked at me with a more serious expression in his eyes.

"No, not quite…"

How did Dark know all this? We haven't been here too long, and yet he already seems to know far more about this place than me.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

I stared at him blankly. "Not really…"

"I know this is going to sound hard to believe, but this place… castle, if you want to call it that… it's the museum…"

"You mean the art museum… but how's that possible?"

Dark wandered over to the corner of the room and sank into a timber chair. "That painting we tried to steal-"

"You mean **_'you'_** tried to steal…" I cut in.

"Yes, well… I'm afraid it acted like a time portal… and when we touched it it brought you back to your past life."

"M-my past life?"

Dark nodded and stared at a trinket box which he had taken from the dresser.

"Surprisingly, you don't seem too concerned about all of this," I noted, watching him open and close the box.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really affect me that much, does it?" he chuckled.

"Doesn't affect you! You're trapped here as well don't forget!"

"But I'm not the one who's gonna die soon-"

He suddenly covered his mouth, realising he just said something he shouldn't have.

"Die soon? What are you on about?" I asked.

"When I first woke up here I was in the nearby forest," he said, pointing near the balcony. "I was like you. I had absolutely no idea about what was going on. Then I stopped at a small village nearby. I questioned the people there, asking them where I was. I had never heard of most of the names they gave me, except one…"

"Which was?"

"Elinbe Castle."

"Wait," I said, "Wasn't the name of the art exhibit I went to called 'Fine Arts of Elinbe'?"

Dark nodded. "It was also a name I'd heard before that. This castle contains lots of conspiracy. I heard a long time ago that a lord was executed here for treason. Apparently he was attempting to overthrow the king."

"There's a king in here?"

"Of course dummy, it's a castle. What did you think it was built for? Anyway… there was a lot of history behind the conspiracy. The lord planned to remove the king's children and replace his own son on the throne."

"And this has to do with us how?"

"I'm getting to that… anyway; the lord was caught before he could complete his plan. But the worst isn't over yet. Before the lord was executed the king's son, Prince Leon died from a fatal illness. The crown was then handed to the Princess Antine."

"So where's the bad bit?" I asked. It didn't seem like Dark was ever going to finish the story. But then,as I sat up in the bed a cold realisation occurred to me. I squeezed the cream covers tightly, just before Dark was about to speak. I said his words before they could leave his mouth.

"I'm Prince Leon."

* * *

Jason: This looks like it's turning into an angst!

Reo: It does not!

Lexie: I gotta admit Reo, the situation looks pretty bleak for young Daisuke…"

Reo: Listen! Both of you! Who's the writer here?

Lexie and Jason: You are.

Reo: That's right! And I don't kill off characters until they need to be killed off!

Jason: Which could be in a few chapters by the look of things.

Reo: THAT"S IT! BOTH OF YOU OUT!

Thank you all for being so patient while my computer was being fixed. I don't blame you if you've forgotten the story by now, but I have tried. I swear.

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Reo: Hi again!

Jason: Please stop talking…

Reo: I could've killed you off in the first chapter with your grandpa, but no, I was nice. I let you live.

Jason: Nice?

Reo: Just get out of here Jase!

Jason: With much pleasure.

(Jason leaves the room)

Reo: (Sings)… All by myself… don't wanna be… all by myself… anymore…

Thank you to all of you who R&R my 5th chapter. I know it has been a long time, and most of you have forgotten the plot, but I really appreciate getting any reviews I can. So if you're reading this now, I will ask you… PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Friend from Foe **

(3rd Person POV A.K.A. ME!)

It had probably only been an hour since Dark had left the room, and Daisuke had taken shelter in the sheets. It had left him to think on how this had happened and how they would ever get back to the right time.

"_Then why is Hiwatari here? And Krad? They didn't touch the painting. How could they've made it back here?"_

"_It's just a coincidence…"_

"_What do you mean? How could it just be a 'coincidence'? Nothing's ever a coincidence."_

"_Yeah… you're probably right…"_

Why were Satoshi and Krad back in time if they had never touched the painting? Daisuke pondered this whilst rolling backwards and forwards in the bed. Unlike normal beds, it had a firm mattress which was probably not made out of normal material.

The room had grown on him now. Its creamy textured paint was soothing and soft, and the balcony supplied constant, healthy air into the room. As the curtains danced in the breeze Daisuke's worries were drowned in the room's pleasant, warming glow.

'If I'm Prince Leon,' he thought, 'I wonder who Satoshi is? I can't just ask him because I'm supposed to know him. Perhaps I can figure it out some other way…' As he drifted back into thought his eyes focused onto the dark vile which contained the black liquid. He thought back to what Dark had told him about the Prince and how he had died of an illness. Perhaps the medicine wasn't for Daisuke's fall, but the illness which he had probably had before he had even arrived here.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Err, come in…" Daisuke said hesitantly. The door opened, revealing a man dressed in a long white robe. As Krad walked though the doorway Daisuke instinctively moved back in his bed. Strangely enough, Krad's face bore a kindly smile, which seemed like a new occurrence.

"How are you feeling your Majesty?" he asked in a tone which seemed different to his own. Daisuke forgot to respond after hearing himself referred to as 'your Majesty'.

"I'm fine," he responded, which was partly a lie. Even as Krad moved further into the room Daisuke could feel himself creep further towards the back of the bed. Krad let loose a courteous smile and then looked over to the dresser.

"You haven't touched your medicine…" he observed whilst picking up the vile and examining it in his fingers.

"Ah… it burns my throat…" Daisuke said, trying hard not to sound frightened.

"Well that's to be expected. It's a very strong potion. Would you rather give you a weaker one which does not work?"

Daisuke didn't answer. He would have liked to ask, 'work for what?' since he had no idea what illness he had. Dark was very skilled at being vague in his explanations. As Daisuke sat quietly in the warmth of his sheets, Krad placed the black vile into his hand. This time Daisuke knew he was supposed to drink it, even thought the hand which it came from happened to be Krad's. Krad stood in silence, and waited.

Daisuke looked at the vile cautiously, and slowly removed the lid of the vile. An old trick he had learnt while being the 'guinea pig' for Risa's own type of cooking was to simply eat the contents in one breath and by the time you started breathing again you could only hope that the aftertaste had vanished. There was no harm in applying this method to the medicine. Daisuke held his breath and quickly drunk the potion.

"See? It's not that bad," Krad remarked. Daisuke couldn't respond and say that it was awful. He had already lost his breath as the thick fluid had sent an instant shock through his system. The burning sensation which he had felt earlier with only a sip of the potion was now increased ten fold. He wanted to spit it out, but Krad's looming glare made him swallow.

Krad took the vile from Daisuke's loose fingers and placed it in his pocket. As the contents made its way down Daisuke's throat he felt the pain burn through his insides, moving slowly closer to his heart. A then it hit the mark. Daisuke felt pure agony grow deep inside of him. Then the room began to spin and Daisuke felt like he was going to be sick. He laid his head down on the pillow in an attempt to stop the nausea, but it did nothing. The sting he felt inside was slowly easing. His eyes became weary, and soon he had drifted into sleep.

Another knock sounded. Krad opened the door and was instantly greeted by Satoshi.

"He's asleep?" Satoshi asked. Krad nodded and indicated in the direction of the door. Satoshi didn't need to be asked. He left the room and Krad immediately followed, shutting the door quietly as he did so.

"The medicine has that affect," Krad said, removing the empty vile from his inner pocket. "I'll need to make another batch now…"

Satoshi listened silently. Krad's eyes drifted from the vile to Satoshi. The fierce look which was shown could only tell Satoshi that he had done something wrong.

"Why was this…" Krad lifted the vile in front of Satoshi's face, "…full when I walked in? I'm expecting a good answer."

"He did not wish to drink it," Satoshi responded, "I'm not going to force him."

"Dale…" Krad continued, "What sort of friend are you? Don't you want him to get better?"

Satoshi hesitated. "I just didn't want to force him to do something he didn't want to do, that's all."

"You should understand that in his current state, he no longer knows what's best for him. After all, he did try to jump out of a window."

"He wouldn't have fallen if it we're for you…" Satoshi hissed under his breath.

Krad's gaze fixed into his eyes. "Please remember that I've been hired by the King to protect the Prince. I have absolutely no reason to harm him! What happened was clearly an accident which I, as well as others, was trying to prevent!" Krad's anger filled the air, even though Satoshi kept an emotionless expression on his face.

"I'm your teacher!" Krad bellowed at him. "How dare you accuse me of such things!"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything…" Satoshi said in a calm voice. With that Satoshi turned and walked away down the hall, his dark robe drifting as he went.

"Dale! Don't you walk away from me!" Krad shouted after him. Satoshi ignored it, and soon he had turned the corner and was out of view.

_Of all the people I had to teach, it had to be that conniving little worm. He'll say anything just to get me away from the Prince. He wouldn't even make him drink the medicine…_

Krad stood there for a second, drowned in his own thoughts. Why his faithful student, Dale, had become so disruptive. With the thought still echoing in his mind Master Padre walked down the hall, leaving it empty.

* * *

Kim: Cool…

Reo: Kimmy! It's good to see you!

Kim: It's good to see you too Reo!

Reo: How on earth did you get in here Kim? The door's locked.

Kim: I don't know…

(Five second silence.)

Reo: Oh well… did you have fun in Spain?

Kim: Spain? Oh yes! That's where I was! Of course. I have fun everywhere Reo. You should know that.

Reo: Yes Kim. I know. So what did you think of this chapter?

Kim: I think this one was definitely better than your last, since I didn't make an appearance in your last one!

Reo: I'm sorry Kim, but you were away…

Kim: You're forgiven.

Reo: Anyways… what did you think this time? Do you have any theories?

Kim: I think the fairy is the culprit!

Reo: Kim… firstly, there's no fairy… secondly, I was talking to the readers, not you… third, WHY MUST YOU EAT THAT STICKY ICE CREAM IN HERE!

Kim: I'm sorry Reo… (Quickly swallows the ice cream in one bite)

Reo: Now, to the readers (glares menacingly at Kim), please review. I want anyone who has anything to say to review. In other words, if you hated the story… (Points to Kim)

Kim: (Sigh) Review…

Reo: If you loved the story…

Kim: Review…

Reo: If you want to ask a question…

Kim: I think they got the message Reo…

Reo: Ok then… But please review if you are being critical. They're my faves.

Kim: He he… crazy people are funny…

Good bye till next time!


End file.
